Age
by jambaby1963
Summary: What signifies when a person comes of age? Is it timing or events? Legolas and Estel find out it means something different to everyone.


Age  
  
What signifies when a person comes of age? Is it timing or events? Legolas and Estel find out it means something different to everyone.  
  
The entire story is below. Please read and review. Thank you oh so very much!!  
  
I do not own anything remotely related to any of the characters or the actors that portray them. Boo hoo!  
  
"Fourteen."  
  
"Sixteen."  
  
"Fourteen."  
  
"Sixteen."  
  
"Fourteen!"  
  
"Prove it!"  
  
The young human stopped in his tracks.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I do not know, but if you say fourteen, you will need to prove it."  
  
A puzzled and confused look crossed Estel's face as he looked ahead to where his companion walked.  
  
"I do not know how to prove it," came the quiet reply as the young man tilted his face down toward the ground. "I just feel it. Can you not understand? Some things you just know."  
  
The elf stopped and turned to look at his young friend. He had not realized how serious this young man could be. Sometimes the way this young fourteen year old acted was well beyond his years. Sometimes Legolas would look into his eyes and see a wisdom that passed that of the eldest of his own people. He took several steps back toward his friend.  
  
"I have known you since you were an infant, Estel. I am not ready to think of you as an adult yet. That is what I mean by prove it. I do not mean to be derogatory at all."  
  
The young man looked up, squinting his eyes at the fair-haired elf.  
  
"I will prove it to you. I do not know how, but I will."  
  
That settled, the two continued on through the forest. Estel had come to Mirkwood at Legolas' invitation. Though Thranduil, Legolas father and king of Mirkwood, was not overly fond of humans, he tolerated Estel as a favor to his son. Legolas was an only child with few age mates. Beyond that, his station dictated that he remain somewhat aloof to those that were close to him in age, and though he had met several other elves of his own generation, no friendships had developed.  
  
His lessons and training took up much of his time, leaving very little free time to relax and enjoy life. Thranduil sensed that although Legolas never complained, the constant activity was draining for his son. At his urging, Elrond had dispatched Elrohir and Elladan to Mirkwood to escort the young man on a visit.  
  
Though millennia older than his human friend, Legolas looked and acted like as would a twenty-year-old human. He had been an officer in his father's army for many years as elves came of age sooner, and his training and station dictated that he be a leader. Though only a lieutenant, he was able and most competent.  
  
Legolas had been thrilled to see his friend. He and Estel had been corresponding since Legolas had visited when Estel was merely ten years old. Now, four years later, his friend was old enough to go on adventures.  
  
"How are your lessons?" asked the young human. Though raised by the elves of Rivendel, he knew that the life of his friend was vastly different than that of his adoptive brothers.  
  
"Never-ending," joked the prince.  
  
"I think I know what you mean. Elladan has begun to instruct me on the use of weapons, though secretly I have been practicing for years. When he is in Imladris, Glorfindel is most happy to help me train, also. He is quite good with knives and the sword. Father has been teaching me his healing skills, there is so much too learn. Then there is history and languages and the learning of mathematics and..."  
  
"You needed a break as much as I," stated the elf, laughing lightly.  
  
"I guess I did!" agreed Estel. "I really enjoy learning of healing, and my father said that I have a natural ability."  
  
"You are learning from the best, my friend."  
  
Legolas had been extremely surprised and pleased with the visit of his friend. Though separated literally by hundreds of years, they had much in common. Estel seemed to know how life was for Legolas and did not demand that he be anything more than his friend.  
  
They had decided on a camping trip, it was one of Legolas chief pleasures to be out in the forest, and he hoped to share that passion with his young friend. For several days and nights they had traveled through Mirkwood, heading in a northerly direction. Estel had been learning much of the forest just by watching the prince; he was a quick learner and astute pupil. Legolas was an excellent tracker and had begun to teach Estel this important skill.  
  
Their disagreement had come on the third day of their journey. Estel had questioned Legolas regarding his actual age, and Estel had been trying to equivilate the answer into human terms. They had settled on twenty years, as Legolas had reached his maturity already, and that put in a position of authority in his father's army. His training was not yet complete though, as on top of weapons, he was required to learn those things that would enable him to lead his father's army one day.  
  
Estel had commented that he had come of age, and here Legolas disagreed, feeling that sixteen was more proper for a human. Estel countered that his training was far more advanced than Legolas knew, and that he was learning many different things, among them healing. The fact that Estel felt old enough was more important than any single event that might have signified this important idea. The disagreement was good-natured and they soon let the matter drop as they came upon a clearing that boasted a wonderful place to swim.  
  
They quickly made camp and headed to the pond to swim. The day was hot, bordering on humid, and before long they were racing from one end of the pond to the other. Legolas, being the better swimmer, won most of these races as Estel tired quicker than his friend.  
  
The sun was beginning to sink to the treetops when they left the water and headed to the camp they had set up a few meters away. With only an hour or so of daylight left, it was time to hunt for their dinner. They headed in opposite directions, though neither would stray too far from the clearing. Their plan was to circle around the clearing before meeting on the other side of the pond.  
  
Legolas, traveling with the quietness of elves, soon had taken down two fat rabbits as well as finding a patch of berries that were just beginning to ripen. Quickly picking as many as he could carry, he headed back toward the far side of the pond. He crossed their camp, depositing his contribution to their meal by the unlit fire, and within minutes was at the appointed meeting place.  
  
He listened intently for a few moments hoping to hear his friend approach, but all was quiet. Almost too quiet, thought the elven prince. I have been living under the shadow too long, he thought as he shook the bad feelings away. Approaching the edge of the pond, he began skimming stones across the water.  
  
A crash in the underbrush many meters away was heard, and Legolas dropped the stones he held and took a step toward the disruption, his bow in his hand. Legolas quickly discerned that it was Estel approaching. Ready to tease his friend for his 'stealthy' entrance, Legolas was horrified to see a disheveled and obviously terrified human stumbling toward him. Estel moved forward, though his looked over his shoulder as he walked.  
  
Estel did not even realize his friend was there, and he nearly tripped over Legolas. Turning terrified eyes toward his friend, and suddenly realizing the elf existed at all, he grabbed hold of Legolas' sleeves, clawing as he pulled his friend forward.  
  
"Estel, what is it?" Legolas said in a demanding tone. His friend's actions were scaring him.  
  
Estel did not answer; he simply continued to pull Legolas forward. It took Legolas a moment to realize that Estel was trying to speak, there was just no sound coming from his lips. It was obvious that something had terrified the young man.  
  
Legolas made Estel stop and pulled himself from the young man's grip. Placing both hands on either side of his friend's face, Legolas forced Estel to focus.  
  
"You are scaring me, Estel. What have you seen?"  
  
Estel's eyes moved back and forth quickly but he did not struggle to get free. His mouth continued to move but no words came out.  
  
It was then that Legolas caught a whiff of a slightly sweet but sickly smell. It took him less than a second to recognize what creature gave off that smell.  
  
"Spiders!"  
  
Estel could only nod, his eyes still wide with terror. Legolas looked beyond his friend, into the surrounding woods. He could see nothing, but the smell was growing stronger.  
  
"Show me!"  
  
Estel looked as if his friend had just asked him to fly.  
  
"Estel," he stated in a more demanding tone, "Show me."  
  
The young human simply nodded and turned. Grabbing Legolas' hand he took several steps back in the direction he had just come. As they passed two great oaks, Legolas could now make out the soft, white strands of web that were floating lazily on the afternoon breeze. No solid web, but that could mean several things.  
  
It could mean that the creatures were on the move, that something had destroyed their web, or that they were just beginning the construction on a new one. Now the elf took the lead, pulling the somewhat reluctant human behind him.  
  
"Did you actually see them?"  
  
"Yes," Estel replied, finally finding his voice.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"I saw four, I do not know if there is more, I did not wait to find out. They were huge."  
  
"It is just as well, you have not dealt with these creatures yet, and they are foul and loathsome. It would be best if we left them be. Though you saw four, there are likely many more you did not see, they rarely travel in such small numbers. We should search out a patrol and enlist their aid. We cannot deal with these creatures on our own. Especially when we do not know their numbers."  
  
As the two crept forward, Legolas explained in a whisper what he knew of the ways of the spiders that inhabited the forests around Mirkwood. The creatures tended to nest in one location, sometimes as many as several hundred creatures all together. Several smaller armies of them would creep out in search of food, often having to travel farther and farther away from the nest in order to find it. There was also more than one type of spider, some species more aggressive than others, and within each colony, certain creatures had certain jobs. When Legolas finished his hushed speech, he turned to find Estel several paces behind him, his face much paler than it had been just minutes before.  
  
Legolas stepped toward his friend.  
  
"It's alright, we are safe for now, I do not sense any near," Legolas tried to sound reassuring for his young friend, but his whispery light voice halted and hesitated. The fact that he grabbed his human friends hand to tug him forward gave the young man more reassurance than his words had, as his movements were quick and sure. They headed back around the pond quietly toward where their fire had been laid.  
  
They had almost made it to the camp when Legolas stopped short, Estel following so closely that he bumped into his friend. Looking upward and spinning his head around, Legolas located the source of his sudden concern. In the dying light, he could make out the glowing eyes of several spiders. They were perched in the treetops to the east of the pond, and though the creatures remained still for the moment, Legolas knew that they were being hunted.  
  
Placing himself between his young human friend and the threat to the east, Legolas slowly pulled several arrows from his quiver. When he failed to shoot right away, Estel nudged his back.  
  
"Why do you not shoot them?"  
  
"To do so will bring any others that are nearby down upon us. I will only shoot if they attack."  
  
Estel nodded his head in understanding. He had heard several stories from Legolas about spider attacks over the years of their friendship. One did not go out seeking to attack spiders unless the odds were overwhelmingly in their favor. Spiders were too quick and their bite, though not deadly, was incapacitating. Once an elf was down under their assault, it only took seconds for the spider to cocoon its prey in its web and take it away.  
  
Legolas had only been bitten once, many years before, when he had been part of a troop that had tracked some spiders back to their nest. The creatures had taken up residence in a series of small caves and the elves had gone about setting fires to burn the creatures out, being careful of the trees and brush surrounding the area. In the ensuing chaos, Legolas, then a novice had gotten cornered when a dozen of the creatures had suddenly scurried out of the cave to escape the smoke. He had been able to bring down three of the creatures with his knives before being overwhelmed. Reinforcements had come, but not before Legolas had been bitten twice, once on the shoulder and once in the calf.  
  
He had continued to fight for several minutes before being overcome by the toxin. Unconsciousness quickly followed, though an anti-toxin was administered shortly after the fighting had stopped.  
  
Effects from the toxin of a spider bite vary with each type of spider, but many were common to all. Unconsciousness, pain, nauseas, disorientation, confusion and hallucinations, weakness, rapid heartbeat and increased blood pressure, and fever were a few. With the administration of an anti-toxin, most of these symptoms were avoided and the victim merely slept off the effects. Head ache and dry mouth were usually all that remained.  
  
Without an anti-toxin, the symptoms tended to rage on, and in some cases death came as the body began to shut down. That is if the spider didn't get to finish the job.  
  
Legolas shivered with the thought, remembering the event as clearly as if it had just happened. The thought that raced through his mind then was how a warrior of his fathers had just been killed by spiders, his body never found. Now all he could think about was Estel's safety. How could these creatures have made it so close to the settlements without being detected? One of the patrols should have noticed, and though Legolas did not know all there was to know about the habits of spiders, he knew that at the very least, the trees should have warned them.  
  
There was a settlement less than an hour away, and with daylight quickly running out, and no sign of a patrol, this was their only option. They would have to sneak past where the spiders were perched, a thought that worried Legolas. Replacing the arrows, he quickly drew his knives from the sheath on his back and watched as Estel silently slid his short sword from its scabbard as well. Creeping forward, they followed the path, watching the spiders perched in the trees, a dozen meters above them.  
  
They passed under them, glancing as they did at the many shining eyes that followed their movement, and continued on for several meters. Sudden movement in the trees drew their attention and both spun around and watched as two of the spiders dropped to the ground on silken thread. A rustle in the trees indicated that the other spiders were shifting their position to pen their prey in between them.  
  
Legolas grabbed Estel's hand and pulled him off the path and into the woods. They would not chance a fight; especially not knowing how many more spiders might be lurking in the vicinity. Legolas also knew that Estel had little experience in battle, though his hunting experience was extensive. The risks were too great.  
  
With two spiders still in the trees and two following closely on the ground, the pair dodged in and around the obstacles that lay in their path as they made their way through the undergrowth. The creatures aloft were much swifter than any on the ground and soon they had managed to get ahead of Legolas and Estel.  
  
Turning to look back as they ran, Legolas failed to see when one of the spiders dropped down in front of them. Estel pulled them both to a halt at the sight and watched in horror as the other spider dropped down as well. They were surrounded.  
  
Turning so they faced back-to-back, Legolas and Estel waited for the spiders to make their move.  
  
"This must be done quickly, they most likely have already sent a signal to others through their webbing," stated the elven prince. "We must be away before any more arrive."  
  
The spiders were large creatures, standing waist tall to Estel. Legolas knew that some of them grew even larger than those they now faced. Their bodies were black as were their legs. Their eyes shone in the light cast by the rising moon and their pincers made a clicking sound. Their movement was graceful and fluid, especially through the trees.  
  
The first two spiders sprang together and were brought down almost immediately by an elvish sword and a pair of elvish knives. The other two became more wary as they drew closer. Estel stood, his blade bloody, gasping in horror at the creature that lay dead at his feet and the other that eyed him and moved steadily forward. Legolas reached around to give his hand a short squeeze for reassurance. Estel calmed a bit, knowing his friend was an experienced warrior.  
  
Suddenly, the spider in front of Legolas leapt forward. With a low cry, Legolas fell to one knee and speared upward with his knives, sinking them deep into the spider's belly. He then turned to Estel, concern growing over the last spider's actions. The other spider made his attack seconds later, knocking Estel to the ground. The young human twisted underneath the large creature and thrust his sword upward. It too sunk deeply into the spider's belly. Black blood oozed down the handle before Estel tugged his weapon free. He swiped around in front, knocking the creature off its feet and watched for a moment as it kicked one last time.  
  
Estel felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around. He looked up into the wide eyes of his friend. Behind Legolas, he could see the other spider; it's front legs drawn upward, its fangs glistening. Glistening? He quickly looked back at his friend and noted the wide eyes once again.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Legolas' breathing became quick and short and he was trembling slightly.  
  
"Estel, you are well?"  
  
"Aye, I am, but I do not think you are," replied the young man.  
  
The spider that had attacked Legolas had not been dead, and as Legolas had turned toward Estel, the spider had been able to sink its fangs into the elf's calf. The spider had died with its fangs still imbedded in Legolas' body. Though painful, it was not the bite that worried the elf, but the fiery, numbing feeling that traveled up through his leg and began to quickly spread its was through his body.  
  
"We need to leave this place, Estel. Others will come."  
  
"You were bitten, were you not? Where?"  
  
"It is not important right now. We need to leave this place," he stated, and then added in a whisper, "While I still can."  
  
Estel was torn over what to do. He believed his friend when he said more spiders would come, and he was sure he did not want to be anywhere nearby when they did. The creatures he had already encountered had terrified him and he was loath to come across any more. But if Legolas had been bitten, shouldn't they do something about that?  
  
"But..." he began.  
  
"Listen, Estel," spoke Legolas, a bit more agitated sounding than he would have liked. "In a very short time this area will be crawling with these creatures. It will not matter at that point who has been bitten, because we both will not survive anyway. We must move, now!"  
  
Estel stared for only a moment, he saw the dilating pupils of his friend and watched as skin grew paler and breathing more strained. Legolas would not last long, especially if these symptoms worsened. Grabbing the elf's hand, the young man dodged back onto the path, grabbing his sword and Legolas knives in the process. He weaved around one of the spiders' bodies and met the path several dozen yards from where the pond was. The moon had risen giving the only light now with which to travel, but it was enough.  
  
Behind him, Legolas stumbled, and Estel became alarmed. He spared a quick glance backward and saw that Legolas watched his feet and the ground, allowing Estel to lead them. His mind filled with options, where to go, where to hide. The palace was too far, they would never make it. The chances that they would run into a patrol were slim, and he knew of no other hunting parties that may have come out this way. He knew there were settlements all around, but not their exact location; so searching for them would not be an option.  
  
Clicking in the trees drew his attention and he increased his pace knowing what it was that was making those sounds. More spiders were approaching, through the trees, a thought that intensely alarmed him.  
  
"Where can we go, Legolas, we need a place to hide, a place where they cannot reach us!" Estel had drawn this conclusion as he glanced back at his friend once again. They would not get much farther, the venom was working too fast.  
  
There was no answer and Estel took another quick glance at his friend. Legolas stumbled again, Estel was fairly pulling him along, and the young human knew that his friend would not be remaining on his feet much longer.  
  
They ran on, down the path as it weaved in and around the trees. They rounded a curve and the path dipped downward. Suddenly Estel remembered the enormous tree that had fallen over many years before and had never been removed now blocked the part of the path that sat at the lowest point here. The ancient tree had provided so much shelter and warmth in life that no one could bear to see it split apart for removal, and so the elves of Mirkwood had simply always gone over or around it.  
  
Over the years the tree's trunk had become a home to many different creatures, starting with bugs of every sort, then mice, then moving onto larger creatures as more of the inside rotted and was eroded away. Remembering this, Estel headed downhill, dragging his friend, as fast as he could. Spiders were dropping down on the path in back of them and he could see many of the creatures already at the top of the hill in front of them.  
  
He broke from the path, pulling Legolas behind him. A few meters in, the trunk had split under it's own weight, leaving an opening into the hollowed out area that had been the home of many different creature. Estel fervently hoped that it was currently unoccupied. He would not want to explain to a wolf or bear that he and his friend needed to borrow their home.  
  
To his relief, the area was not occupied. Though small, roughly four or six square meters, it was big enough to fit them both. They had to duck down and crawl through what was the opening before it opened up a bit more. Estel could sit up in the space, though Legolas could not, which was probably not a problem, as the elf could not stay upright much longer anyway.  
  
There were several small knotholes in the trunk; one near the top of the open space and one along the side. Estel pushed Legolas to the floor on the other side in order to defend the openings of their sanctuary from the creatures that were now crawling all over the log looking for their prey.  
  
The sound of their many legs clicked over the wood, echoing throughout the small space. One creature dared the opening and was sent staggering backward when Estel's sword severed one of it's legs. Undaunted, another creature then tried, and then another, until there was a small scattering of severed limbs and the spiders had learned to stay back far enough from the shiny fang that threatened them.  
  
Estel began to grow frantic. The creatures were relentless, moving over the tree trunk, looking for a way to get at them inside. Meanwhile, Legolas had slumped over where he sat. They were sitting so close in the cramped space that the elven prince's head was resting on his back, and Legolas fingers had entwined themselves tightly in the loose material of his cloak.  
  
After many minutes, when it seemed like the creature were to stay back at least for the time being, Estel took a moment to assess his friend's condition. He removed Legolas' quiver and pushed the elf backward, easing him down so that he could lie on his side. Legolas was tall and his legs almost reached to the opening, so Estel pulled them up, bending them at the knees. Several spiders continued to swat at the entrance to their hideaway with their long legs as if testing the creatures within to see if they were still on their guard.  
  
"They are smelling us," the elf panted out. "They can tell I have been bitten by my smell. They will not retreat now, they will wait."  
  
Estel thought about this and knowing that now the spiders would wait for their prey to die nearly made him ill. He carried nothing to help his friend, no herbs or bandages. They did not even have their water bags; they had been left behind at their campsite.  
  
Tipping the elf's head upward, Estel could barely see by the moon's light that Legolas was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He was pale and he shivered, though it was not cold.  
  
"Legolas, look at me!" demanded the human as he reached out to his friend. Another spider ventured too close and Estel swiped out with his blade again, this time only striking the creature and wounding it slightly. The spider hissed in anger and backed away.  
  
"Estel...?"  
  
"Aye, it is Estel."  
  
"Where is my father, Estel? Please fetch him for me and tell him I do not feel very well."  
  
Estel grew worried over Legolas' inability to distinguish his whereabouts. Though the spider had bitten him just a few minutes before, the effects of its venom were quickly overwhelming the prince.  
  
"Legolas, listen to me...I need you to focus...that's right, look at me my friend," Estel worked to keep the fear out of his voice.  
  
"Estel, where are we?" His friend was confused as he looked around the small enclosed space. Night had fallen fully and there was no light save for the moon, which was shrouded by tree branches.  
  
"In the hollowed out log that crosses the path. Remember?" the elf nodded at this question and Estel felt sure he had the prince's attention.  
  
"You were bitten by a spider. I need to know what will happen. I cannot help you otherwise."  
  
Legolas gathered his thoughts for a moment. The sounds of the spiders scurrying over the log echoed through his head like the beating of drums.  
  
"I have been bitten before, once, a long time ago. I do not remember much. The spider's venom is poison, warriors always carry an anti-venom when they head into spider territory."  
  
"We do not carry such a thing," replied Estel.  
  
"Nay, we do not," Legolas spoke, licking his lips. It was getting more difficult to focus on his friend; his head throbbed, as did his leg where he was bitten. Tiny pains flared all through his body and he felt as if a heavy weight was on his chest.  
  
"The venom affects many things, muscles, breathing, heart rate, and blood pressure. I can already feel it, Estel, it is working too quickly."  
  
"Is there anything I can do? Any way that I can help you?"  
  
"Without the antitoxin there is nothing to be done," Legolas paused and closed his eyes. Fearing that his friend was loosing consciousness terrified Estel, and the young human grabbed Legolas' shoulders and shook him.  
  
"You cannot fall asleep. You cannot leave me alone!"  
  
"I am sorry Estel. You need to try and get away from here."  
  
"Nay, I will not leave you."  
  
Beside the fact that he would have Valer knew how many spiders to get passed, Estel would never leave his friend at their mercy.  
  
"We will both die if you do not go," Legolas' was having difficulty keeping his eyes open and he was trembling as if he were cold.  
  
"I will not leave you," replied Estel through gritted teeth as yet another spider tried to breech the entry. This one Estel skewered with one of Legolas' arrows, letting go of the shaft so it remained in the creature's body. The spider stumbled backward and collapsed less than a meter from the opening, blocking Estel's view, or what he could see of the other creatures.  
  
The body of the dead spider seemed to deter the others somewhat as none of them approached the opening again. They continued, however, to scurry along the trunk itself, the sound of their many legs echoing through it.  
  
Estel rolled Legolas over onto his back and checked his pulse. It was quicker than it should have been, though not alarmingly so. It seemed that now that Legolas was still, the poison was working slower, and suddenly Estel remembered what his father had told him about poisonous snakebites. If the victim panicked and ran, the poison would travel through the bloodstream faster. If the victim were able to keep a cool head and stay still, the poisons effects would slow down. This made sense for spider bites as well.  
  
Estel shifted his attention to the site of the spider bite. He cut away the fabric around the wound and found that the site of the bite was swollen and hot to the touch. He had nothing with which to tend it, though he was sure that doing so would cause his friend further pain.  
  
"Estel, do you have any water?" Legolas whispered.  
  
"I am sorry, it was left behind."  
  
Legolas nodded and closed his eyes once again. He felt dizzy, nauseous, and thirsty beyond reason. His mouth was dry as cotton and his head pounded.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"I do not think it is a good idea for you to sleep. I do not know much about the venom of spiders, but with other poisons, my father told me that it is best to keep the victim awake until they can be treated. You may not wake up."  
  
"Estel, I do not know if I can stay awake." Legolas' voice sounded drugged.  
  
"You must try, my friend. Please..."  
  
Legolas opened his eyes and tried to focus on the young man in front of him. Estel's hair was pushed back and tied at the back with a bit of leather. He looked so young that way.  
  
"I will try, but you must help me."  
  
For the next several hours, Estel prodded his friend trying to keep him awake. He sang songs and told stories. Every now and then he urged Legolas to talk by asking him questions. As much as he tried, Legolas could not finish his sentences as his focus and concentration was waning. He would stop in mid-sentence and his voice would trail off.  
  
The spiders seemed to have settled in, some returning to the trees, others staking their place on the ground. Every once in a while, Estel would hear one cross the trunk. He even once chanced to look outside their haven, and ducked back down quickly at the sight of an enormous spider laying less than a meter away.  
  
Estel was growing very tired himself, and it took him a few seconds to realize his friend was silent.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Legolas?" Estel repeated, nudging his friend.  
  
The elf opened his eyes and looked toward his friend. He was too weary to speak anymore, his leg was afire with pain and he was trembling uncontrollably.  
  
"You were bitten many hours ago, why have you not..." Estel's voice trailed off, as he could not bring himself to finish the sentence.  
  
"died?" finished the elf.  
  
Estel could only nod, and though he had not been thinking of that exact word, the idea was the same. He had wondered why the symptoms his friend was experiencing had not worsened, why he was still conscious and why he had not been overcome with the poison.  
  
"I was bitten once before, perhaps..." Legolas could not finish.  
  
"Ah, yes, your body has already experienced this type of poison, that makes sense. Though my father says that at times the opposite will happen. You can become overly sensitive and have a worse reaction."  
  
Suddenly Legolas sat bolt upright, hitting his head hard on the ceiling above. His stomach, up until now, had been churning relentlessly. It was now revolting. Having not eaten since lunch, which had been a half- day earlier, there was not much in his stomach, but what was there, came up. He leaned over, retching helplessly, gasping for breath in between. Estel, surprised by the quick movement of his friend was still for a moment before he came to his aid. He held his hair away from his face and rubbed his back, speaking soothing words all the while. When Legolas' stomach was empty, he continued dry retching until he collapsed helplessly to the ground.  
  
His head was bleeding where it had struck the hard wood overhead, and the side of his face was beginning to bruise. He was shaking now; he could not even hold his hand steady to brush his own hair from his face. He could not remember a time when he had felt so miserable.  
  
"It is getting worse, Estel," he said, his throat dry and raspy. "You could try to sneak past the spiders, most will be asleep."  
  
"That would leave you at their mercy, no!" Estel shook his head. "I will not do it!"  
  
Estel leaned over his friend, pushing the hair from his face. Legolas was extremely pale and he had the beginnings of a fever.  
  
"You must not fall asleep," the young man whispered.  
  
"I cannot stay awake any longer, my friend. I am sorry," Legolas' voice cracked and broke as he spoke.  
  
"Well, I will not let you. I will sing to you all night if I have to!" Estel was growing more and more scared that his friend would not survive this ordeal.  
  
Legolas managed a smile, but did not reply. Estel kept on a steady stream of chatter, telling stories, asking questions for which he received no answers, and even resorting to singing again. Legolas watched him through narrowed eyes, barely able to keep awake.  
  
The wind picked up and Estel could smell rain approaching. Lightning flashed through the sky and thunder boomed far off in the distance. Leaves scattered with the wind, whipping through the log and settling in back of them. Within minutes of the first strike of lightning, the rain began. It's sound was melodic as it struck the hollowed out stump, vibrating the wood. Water seeped in and puddle at the opening, but inside it remained relatively dry.  
  
Estel dumped the arrows from Legolas' quiver and held it out, allowing the rain to fall into it. He kept an ear turned outward in order to hear any approaching spider over the sound of the rain. The quiver leaked quite a bit, but the rain filled it quickly and Estel was able to bring some close enough for Legolas to drink. He allowed the elf to take several slow sips, not wanting to upset his stomach yet again. He drank some himself, and then he used some to finally clean the wound on Legolas head.  
  
He looked over the bite wound as well, but it was so swollen and tender to the touch he dared not clean it. Instead, he ripped a small piece off his shirt and soaked it in the cold water and laid the wet cloth over the wound. Legolas' hissed at the contrast in temperature for the bite felt hot and the water was so cold. After a few moments, however, the pain decreased somewhat.  
  
The rain continued on through the remainder of the night. Estel checked many times to see where the spiders were, hoping they would give up, not wanting to wait out in the rain. They were relentless, however, and it seemed that not one had left.  
  
"You must be tired," Legolas whispered through parched lips.  
  
"A bit perhaps, but I have stayed up all night before."  
  
"You have been a good friend, Estel."  
  
Estel stared at the elf, his eyes widening when he caught on the Legolas' meaning.  
  
"And I will continue to be a good friend," he said as he rewet the cloth and placed it again on his friends leg. The wound had swollen the limb to nearly twice its normal size. He tore another strip of cloth from his shirt, wet it, and placed it across Legolas forehead. Legolas sighed at the feeling of the cool cloth.  
  
"Estel...you know that..."  
  
"Nay," Estel interrupted. "I will not allow you to give up. Someone will come, someone will be curious enough about all these evil creatures that they will investigate, and then they will find us. You'll see."  
  
"You have been thinking about this for a while, haven't you."  
  
"Aye, I have. But it makes sense, doesn't it? There are too many of your father's patrols in the area, one of them will spot all this activity. They will wonder what has gotten all these spiders to come to this one spot."  
  
Legolas nodded. The plan seemed logical, but who knew where the patrols were? They moved in no real set pattern. It was hard to predict where they would be.  
  
"Maybe..." Legolas replied.  
  
Both grew quiet again. The rain began to slow, and Estel tried to refill the quiver before it ended. Lightning continued to light up the sky to the east, and the thunder could barely be heard now.  
  
"It is growing light," Estel noted as he retreated back into the log. "Tell me, how do spider behave in the daylight? Will they need to be under cover from the sun?  
  
There was no answer and Estel turned to find his friend with his eyes closed. He lunged forward, dropping the quiver on the ground, and shook Legolas' slender shoulders. His friend's head simply bobbed up and down, but the eyes remained closed.  
  
"Legolas, you must not sleep. Wake up, my friend!" he shouted as he continued to shake the elf.  
  
His voice alerted the spiders outside and as the rain stopped, Estel could hear the spiders once again moving over the log. One long leg breached the opening, poking and stabbing at what was inside, trying to discern the whereabouts of its prey. Estel kicked at the appendage, and the spider drew back hissing. Now that the sun was rising, the spiders became more active. Though this meant Estel had to keep vigil in order for them not to invade their sanctuary, it could also mean that their activity would be easier to spot by an elven patrol.  
  
The spiders, however, had grown tired of waiting. They numbered in the dozens, and took turns assaulting the creatures that hid just out of their reach. Their jaws clicked and they hissed as they came close to the opening of the log only to drop back at the sight of the sword that Estel had begun to swing at them.  
  
Inside the log, Estel was growing fearful. The behavior that the spiders now displayed was much more aggressive than it had been the day before. Perhaps they were becoming desperate or had tired so much of waiting that they were willing to sacrifice some of their number in order to succeed.  
  
Feeling frantic, the young man knew at this point he needed to do something more than wait for the chance that an elven patrol would happen by. He glanced back at his friend; Legolas lay partially on his side, his eyes closed. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and he was shaking visibly. Estel knew he needed to act now in order to save his friend.  
  
Estel scooped up the arrows that he had dumped on the ground and turned and grabbed Legolas' bow from where it had laid since their arrival. In the short seconds that his eyes had left the entryway, another spider had dropped down and was attempting to enter. Estel thrust an arrow into one of its eyes and the creature shrieked and backed away from the source of pain. A meter away, it collapsed, dead.  
  
Laying the arrows to his side, Estel picked one up and fitted it to the bow. The draw weight on Legolas bow was considerably more than his own and Estel could barely manage to pull it back all the way. The fact that he had seen his friend fire off shot after shot with this same bow, never seeming to tire, amazed him. He sited along the arrow and paused to wait for his next victim.  
  
He didn't have to wait long. Another spider dropped from above a second later and Estel released the arrow. It embedded deeply into the spider's side and the creature scurried away. Again and again, the creatures attempted to attack, only to be driven away with an arrow protruding from somewhere in their body.  
  
Estel had dispatched eight of the creatures in this way and his arm ached and throbbed. He knew he could not do this many more times and he quickly eyed his friend's white handled knives that lay beside him. He did not want to battle these creatures out in the open, but if he had to, he would. Legolas was dieing, of that he was sure, and he needed to get him somewhere where he could be helped. Though he knew it was probably futile to think he could overcome this enemy, he would die trying.  
  
There were still several arrows left when Estel could no long work the heavy bow. Sweat pored off his forehead and into his eyes, and his arm trembled with fatigue. He sheathed his sword and grabbed both knives.  
  
"Forgive me my friend," he whispered as he leapt from his hiding place out into the open. The bodies of more than a dozen spiders littered the ground, but there were still many more in the branches above and on the ground around him that still lived. He had the advantage of surprise, and he was able to survey the area, noting where the spiders were.  
  
One lunged at him, and drawing on the lessons of his brothers, Estel quickly crossed the twin blades in front of his body. He uncrossed them as the creature drew near enough, slicing through its body and dropping it to the ground. He favored his right arm, which ached more from the strain he had put on it, and he nearly dropped the knife he held in that hand.  
  
He could hear the spiders as they scurried overhead through the trees, and he changed his position slightly so they could not drop down on him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another creature attempt to gain entry to the hollowed out trunk. He lunged at the creature, burying both knives to their hilts in the black, scaly body. He was by now splattered with their dark blood, and the smell that filled the area from the dead and dying creatures was nauseating.  
  
He fought on for several more minutes, never straying too far from the tree, killing three more of the creatures. He was knocked to the ground when a spider dropped on him from overhead and he twisted under the creature's body and rolled slightly, just avoiding the sharp stinger that would have dispensed poison into his body. Thrusting upward with his feet, he flipped the creature off and watched it crash onto it's back, its legs waving in the air as it tried to right itself. Estel rolled toward the creature and stabbed one of his knives into the spider's eye, and the creature stilled immediately.  
  
Estel flipped to his feet lithely, and turned to face his enemy. Another spider had approached the tree and was nearly inside when Estel spotted it. He dove forward and grabbed the vile creature by one of it's back legs and pulled it with all his strength. With his other hand he thrust one of the knives into its body, but the wound was not immediately fatal. The creature scurried away with the knife protruding from its body. Down to one knife, Estel pulled his sword. He backed up into the tree placing his body between the spiders and the opening, guarding his friend with his own life.  
  
He heard a groan from within and heard Legolas faintly call his name.  
  
"I am here, Legolas," he shouted above the shrieking of dying spiders.  
  
He heard movement from behind him and a second later he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Estel, what are you doing?"  
  
"Well, my friend," he replied, panting, "I thought that was rather obvious." Estel was surprised that Legolas was awake at all, never mind that he was on his feet.  
  
He had no more time to think on this as a noise behind them made them both look up and another spider lunged at them from the front. A second spider had crept up behind them and was inches away from the prince. In that split second, Estel did not know what to do.  
  
Legolas solved the problem for him as he bent and grabbed the knife from his boot and spun and buried it deeply into the spider that was about to attack from behind them. A second later, Estel drove the sword into the other beast as it sailed toward them. It's weight drove the young man to the ground and he landed on one knee. Legolas dropped quickly beside him. The small burst of energy he had felt, propelling him on adrenaline, was suddenly over. He sat, leaning against the side of the tree, holding his head in his hands. Estel jerked the sword from the spider's body as several more creatures approached them. Estel stood over his friend, shielding him from harm, in position to defend again. Looking from side to side, he could see another three spiders approaching at once.  
  
Before he even had the chance to decide which would attack first, one he had not seen leapt at him in a surprise attack. He turned his head just in time to angle his sword, but was surprised when the creature shot to the side with several arrows protruding from its body. Looking up quickly, Estel saw several elves on the ground approaching their position and many others in the trees above.  
  
Arrows flew from all sides, and the spiders dropped to the ground one by one. Finally feeling safe, Estel dropped his sword and knelt by Legolas' side. He pulled the prince's hands away and tilted his chin so he could look into his eyes.  
  
"Help has arrived, my friend."  
  
Legolas could only nod weakly as he let his hands drop into his lap. He looked beyond Estel and saw several other elves approaching.  
  
"Tan..." was all he could manage. Estel turned to look at those that approached. He knew Tan well, as he was a good friend of Legolas' and had been kind to Estel in the past.  
  
"It is good to see you," Estel said to the golden-eyed elf.  
  
"What has happened?" he replied as he bent to check on both the human and his prince. The other elves had started on the gruesome task of gathering the bodies of the slain spiders and placing them in a pile for burning.  
  
"He was bitten yesterday, at sunset, we do not have anti-venom."  
  
"We did not expect spiders... they should not be in this area..." Legolas panted out.  
  
"We have anti-venom, help me with him."  
  
Tan and Estel gently lifted the prince from where he sat. They guided him back up the slope, his arms draped over their shoulders, as he could not put any weight on his injured leg. They sat him next to a stout oak and Legolas leaned back and closed his eyes.  
  
"He should not sleep. I have had to keep him awake, though he lost consciousness for a time."  
  
"How did you know to keep him awake, Estel?"  
  
"I didn't, really," replied the human, "I do not know much about spiders, but I remembered what my father had told me about other poisons, it just made sense." As he spoke he helped the elf administer the anti- toxin. It needed to be applied to the site of the bite, directly into the bloodstream. Using a sharp, thin blade, Tan introduced the medicine directly into the wound. Estel held Legolas still, grasping his arms and body as the pain tore through the prince. Legolas slumped against Estel as consciousness fled him.  
  
"There, it is done. He is out of danger for now, but we will need to get him to a healer. The poison has been in his system too long. He will need further treatment."  
  
Smoke began to fill the air as the bodies of the spiders were lit. Two of Tan's warriors returned just then, having fashioned a litter from stout branches and their cloaks. Tan and Estel lifted Legolas onto it and they began the journey back to the palace. Estel paused long enough to retrieve his and Legolas weapons and Tan sent an elf to the pond to retrieve their other belongings. Several elves stayed behind long enough to monitor the fire. They caught up within a few minutes time, as it was not safe for any to be left in area where spiders had been found. When they returned to the palace, Tan would organize a contingent of warriors to go back and scour the area.  
  
Estel did not leave Legolas side the entire way back to the palace. He monitored his friend's fever, and with Tan's help, found a plant that would help reduce the fever and fight some of the pain Legolas was feeling. They had to stop only long enough for Legolas to drink the medicine before they were on their way again.  
  
It took most of the day for them to get back, and by then, Estel was nearly asleep on his feet. Tan noticed all this and made a note to himself to be sure the prince knew of it when he awakened. That Estel had been able to keep his prince alive throughout the night, and then fend of the attacking spiders was amazing, and he was grateful to the young human.  
  
They returned to the palace shortly after dusk. Legolas had awakened several hours earlier, but was delirious with fever. They took him to his quarters and a healer was sent for. Estel stayed by his side, sponging his face, neck and chest with cool water.  
  
Having dealt with this type of injury far too many times, the healers were able to quickly administer a stronger anti-toxin, but it would be several hours before it took total effect. The other symptoms would slowly subside as the stronger medicine did its work. In the meantime, Estel refused to leave his friend's side, even at the urging of Legolas' father.  
  
Instead, an overstuffed chair was brought from a corner of the room, and Estel was made comfortable. Food was brought, but left untouched, as the young human continued to attend to his friend.  
  
Sometime in the middle of the night, Legolas' fever broke and he slept soundly for the first time in nearly forty-eight hours. Estel was relieved and exhausted, and he soon followed his friend into dreams, his head lying atop his crossed arms on the covers of the bed.  
  
He awoke to a gentle nudging. It took him a few moments to get his bearings and realize where he was. A gentle laugh greeted him as he raised his head and gazed sleepily on the fair face of his friend.  
  
"You were right."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I wanted you to know that you were right."  
  
Estel sat confused, unsure of what Legolas talking about. Reflexively, he reached out and touched his friend's forehead, checking for fever.  
  
"I am well, Estel. A bit groggy and my head aches, but that should pass soon."  
  
Estel nodded and then remembered what his friend said.  
  
"What was I right about?"  
  
"That it may not necessarily be a certain age that signifies when an elf or human comes of age. It is all in how you feel and act. In your case, fourteen is old enough."  
  
Estel smiled broadly at his friend.  
  
"But please, my friend, do me a favor?"  
  
"Anything!"  
  
"Next time you set out to prove something to me, leave out the spiders!"  
  
Fin 


End file.
